


Morning questions

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Series: Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Important questions, M/M, Morning cuteness, alec is the little spoon, and also magnus can carry alec, breakfast together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Magnus wakes up to find Alec making breakfast and suddenly he feels a deep need to ask his boyfriend an important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't exactly a _prompt_. It was just a little concept my friend Liv (@hoteldumorts) talked to me about on tumblr. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Alec was trying to fry some eggs while yawning in the middle of Magnus’ unused kitchen when he felt his boyfriend’s movements behind him.

“Morning,” Alec said taking his eyes off the pan just to smile at Magnus. “I’m making breakfast. Hope that’s okay.”

“ _Mi casa es tu casa,_ Alexander,” Magnus answered simply, rubbing the sleepiness off his eyes. At this time in the morning he wasn’t wearing any makeup and his hair was a beautiful mess.

Those words hit Alec a little. How much time have they been dating at that point? Probably seven or eight months, but Alec wasn’t awake enough to try and remember the exact date (that he lowkey knew and cherished). Alec was glad he could look away from Magnus with the excuse of taking care of the food because he was a) blushing and b) smiling like a complete dork.

Frying eggs (and bacon) didn’t take a long time, so soon enough they were sitting at Magnus’ bar table, eating and drinking orange juice in almost complete silence. There was also coffee, but Alec didn’t drink that much.

“How did you sleep?” Alec asked more out of trying to kick some type of conversation that actually asking for that. Alec knew better than anyone how Magnus slept.

“Spooning a 6' 3" shadowhunter,” Magnus whispered over his glass. There was a clear smirk on his face. “So I think it’s safe to say that I slept quite well.”

Alec didn’t blush this time. He was so used to that type of commentaries that he could only smile, not without fondness, of course. Many people they knew considered many of Magnus’ jokes and comebacks quite _inappropriate_ or _too forward_ , but after spending as much time with him as he did, Alec started to understand better and also taking everything for what it actually was: just Magnus’ way to entertain himself and others.

“I’m happy to hear that. I slept nicely too.”

The silence came back as they finished breakfast and when Magnus volunteered to wash the dishes, Alec quickly stopped him by reminding him of the last time Magnus did the dishes. Not being able to go against that argument, Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec’s shoulder and went away, promising to come back in just a second.

Alec liked doing domestic stuff, mostly because it reminded him of that time so long ago when he was the big brother that needed to take care of that kind of things sometimes. For some reason when reaching a certain age, the lines get blurred and even if you’re older by two years, it doesn’t feel that way. He knew he was older than Jace and Izzy, but in many ways they were equals and it was easy to forget that some time ago he needed to sing lullabies to Izzy every night.

And then was Max, who was almost never around but was quite certainly a very independent kid. Alec was proud but a teensy bit sad.

He just finished with the last plate when his senses alerted him of Magnus’ presence. Smiling and finally done, Alec turned around and leaned against the sink to look at his boyfriend.

Magnus still didn’t have any makeup on, but his hair was now somewhat put together when he approached Alec with this cat-like flow of his.

It was always very interesting and distracting to watch Magnus just walking around. Even breathing was for him some kind of way to show his feline mannerisms. Alec could stare at him forever.

“Are we spending the day in? Or do you want to do something?” Alec received Magnus in his arms but turned him around so his back was against Alec’s chest. Alec loved speaking to Magnus’ ear and placing kisses there.

“We’ll see about that,” Magnus’ voice sounded strangely nervous. It was almost impossible to notice, but for Alec, who knew him so well, not so much. “Can I ask you a question, Alexander?”

Alec lifted an eyebrow. It was even more weird that Magnus considered necessary to ask for his permission; as he already said, Magnus was always forward. For him to be suddenly so nervous and also cautious wasn’t a good sign.

Alec made Magnus turned around again and quickly cupped his face between his hands.

“Of course, what is it?”

Magnus hesitated.

Magnus _hesitated_?

That was a whole other level of weirdness.

“Would you… like to move in with me?” Magnus whispered, the uncertainty of his own words showing in his insecure expression.

Alec was speechless.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t almost already lived there, considering how many nights and days he already spent there. It became like a running gag for him and his siblings, because every time someone wanted to reach him they will also call Magnus or come over to look for Alec at the loft.

Alec noticed he took way too long to answer when Magnus’ face contorted into a sad smile. It was also very easy to see that Magnus was trying to conceal this, but not quite succeeding.

“I’m sorry, Alec. It’s okay. You don’t have to-”

The words suddenly blurted out of Alec’s mouth. “No, I want to.”

Magnus stood there, blinking the surprise out of his face.

“I really do. I want to live with you,” Alec stepped away from the sink and held Magnus’ stare when he talked. There was something bringing out the green in his hazel eyes. “I want to wake up next to you. To have breakfast together. I want to see your face in my mind when I say I’m going home. After all you’ve been part of my home a long time ago.”

Slowly, so slowly it was almost hard to notice, a smile pulled at his lips. Alec could swear he also saw tears forming in his eyes.

“You do?”

“I do, Magnus.”

The next thing was quite unexpected it had Alec accidentally squealing.

Magnus hugged the life out of Alec and lifted him up the ground. Trying not to fall off, Alec circled his arms around Magnus’ neck while he starting laughing and also spinning them around the kitchen. Alec could almost swear Magnus called him _my lovely dork_ at some point, but he wasn’t sure because he was also laughing so hard.

Extremely happy and probably blushed all around, Alec buried his face on the crook of Magnus’ neck, hiding not only the blush, but the enormous smile he had on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can talk to me on tumblr ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com))!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
